Plato of Konats Chapter 3: Why Does everything Burn?
Plato Opened his eyes. A Village stood over him rubbing a cloth over his face. Plato sprung up breathing in hard grasping his face. He was not back in the darkness. Thank god. Villager 1: “You been asleep for three days. We were unsure if you were going to wake up again.” Plato sighed. Another Villager an elderly woman who brought him a bucket of water to drink from. He’d Nod to her. Plato: “Thank you m’lady.” Plato bowed his head as she smiled. Villager 2: “No need to call me that we are just glad you are ok.” Plato nodded as she got onto the bed and drank the water. The Man turned his head back as she walked out. Villager 1: “This is a small village were hoping you can help us perhaps when you recover. Find some food for us. We can’t go out were not strong fighters but you seem strong, I know it a lot to ask you.” Plato nodded. He could do this. They had given him somewhere to be. He could have left him to die but they saved him. There was no way he was going to say no. Plato: “I am happy to do this. I never got your names though.” The Old man smiled. Villager 1: “I am Cocso and my Wife is Caryota.” Plato got up. He wanted to go find them food right away. Plato: “I’m going head out to find you food right away. You two stay safe.” He’d waved off as he grabbed his sword and walked out. (Back to the Present) The Pods Smashed into the dirt. Plato was shaken awake from the impact. He’d open the pod and step out. He noticed off the bat the heat that was coming from the planet. Lava and melted rocks were all over the place. Guaka: “Squak!” Sawa: “Guess that means we're here.” Plato turned to see his two allies outside the pods. Both stepped on the molten ground not realizing how hot it was. They flew up as Plato looked up. Sawa: “Elf man how can you stand on that.” Plato: “Perhaps you just can’t handle the heat. Lord Sawa sir.” Sawa: “Very funny.” Plato floated up with them as Sawa turned on his scouter. Sawa: “What i know of the rebels is they have been hiding in the mountains. Were to kill any of the rebels.” Plato nodded gravely. He didn’t want to kill anyone but it was his job now. For the empire. They all flew out trying to find any sort of rebels. Plato landed down on a small platform that overlooks lava. He could sense some men hiding as he clicked on his scouter. A Man launched behind him being one of the Natives. Native 1: “Die!” He swung the spear down as Plato turned catching it with one hand. His Other hand swung back slamming into the man’s face. The Man crashed down into the Lava. Plato turned as the other Native leaped down with his spear in hand. Native 2: “Your Empire has for too long ruled Beppa.” He’d throw the spear as Plato leaped into the air above them. He assumed they were rebels at this point and if they were not, shame on him. They did attack him though so he felt no pity for attacking back. The one he had thrown into the lava sprung up leaping up and grasping onto Plato’s legs. He swung him down towards the lava with a smirk. Native 1: “Try Surviving this.” Plato kicked out of the man’s grip before punching him into the stones below. He’d land his feet touching the lava before he floated back up. The Other Native Sprung up attacking with what he had to muster. Plato blocked the punches. Plato: “Sorry but when you attack you should expect the worse.” He drew his blade cutting the man with a single stroke. The Beppa Native turned as his wound sprung open he falling into the lava screaming in pain. He’d turn as the other Native fired a mouth beam from the rubble. Plato moved his arms in surprise catching the beam with his hands as he slid back slightly into the lava. He’d move his hand sending the beam right back. The Beppa Native looked shocked as he was engulfed by the beam ending his life. Plato sighed. That was slightly harder than he expected. His scouter beeped as he saw that Sawk seemed to power up. He must of been in a fight. Plato decided to fly over and check out what was going on. When he arrived he’d spot his two allies in the village standing over the bodies of some of the beppa rebels he assumed. When he landed Sawa turned. Sawa: “You took your time. We found there village.” Plato turned as the village was torn apart. People laid dead or dying blasted through all sort of places in their body. Truly a slaughter. Plato: “Were this all rebels?” Sawa turned his head shrugging. Sawa: “Does it really matter.” Plato turned staring at the bodies. Course it did matter to him. Not that there was much he could do about it. He was a soldier. A kid stepped out from one of the huts screaming out. Sawa turned his hand blasting him to ash with one blast as Plato turned with despair. Sawa: “Always make sure you finish the job.” All three of them lifted into the air. They still had to finish the job. As they did, however, a beam smashed into Sawa knocking him out of the air. Sawa: “What the Fuck was that.” He’d turn to see a cloaked figure standing behind them. Sawa charged at the man since he did blast him swinging his fists at him. He’d punch right through him as he smirked with glee before the man slowly feed. Sawa: “The fuck?” He’d turn only for his body to be cut open by the man’s now drawn sword. The Kabochan held his wound as he turned around with his free hand sending a full power energy wave as his scouter beeped. Sawa: “12,000!” Sawa realized that his foe was far stronger then he has thought it was late for that. The Man stepped through the beam and stabbed into Sawa head the kabochan collapsing. Plato was shocked to see the type of blade he was using. Plato: “Konstian Blades. Guaka you get out of here take Sawa.” Guaka: “Squak.” The Creature grabbed Sawa as Plato dashed in and headbutted the man who had just killed Sawa. Plato: “Who are you!” Plato Roared as he drew his sword the man blocking with his own sword. Both pushed against one another before the cloaked man kicked Plato into the air. Plato rubbed the blood from his lip as the man flew up above trying to cut him down with an overhand but he raised his blade and blocked. Both men landed. Cloaked Man: “I should tell you who I am. You could not have forgotten after only 2 years?” He’d pull down his cloak as Plato looked shocked. Plato: “Dypsis.” Plato blood ran over. Dypsis was one of the Kashvarr men. There most powerful hunter of lost subjects. (2 Years in the Past) Plato walked around the desert dragging behind him a large beast of konats. It was a Rat like a creature native to the rocky caves of konats deep in its deserts. Plato was glad he could bring back something. As he arrived in the village he saw a thick blaze of fire over it. Plato ran over dropping the creature he was carrying. He rushed into drawing his blade as he saw the corpse of Cosco. He’d run over shaking him around a bit. Plato: “Wake up sir. I’m here its ok.” As he sat there an ethereal sword launched through his chest surprising him and knocking him away Dypsis: “I am Dypsis and I’m here to kill you. The kashvarr have no use for failed soldiers. Those who dare oppose us burn.” Plato got up rage in his eyes. He pulled the sword from his chest coughing blood into his hands. Plato: “I’ll Kill you for what you’ve done!!!!!!!!!” Dypsis: "You will try and you will fail." Both men dashed at each other and clashed blades with one another. Only one of them would survive. Category:Fan Fiction